Lookin' For a Bad Boy
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: This belongs to my series you'll have to read it to know these characters. Athena goes bar hopping and bed hopping when she and Autumn have a blow out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Title: Lookin' For a Bad Boy**

**Summary: Athena goes bar hopping and bed hopping when she and Autumn have a blow out.**

**A/N: My apologizes folks. But Athena wouldn't let it drop so I had to write it, and since I wrote it I figured you might as well see it. I've got to get my laptop fixed before oneshots take over.**

Athena looked the bar over, already bored with its prospects. She wasn't looking for a diamond in the rough. She wasn't looking for Mr. Right. She just wanted a warm body and a few minutes of his time. She scanned the room checking guys off the list of potential bed buddies. She wasn't being picky, its just she'd already had all these flavors and didn't care enough for them to try them again. Then she saw him. Standing, leaning over the jukebox, calloused fingers wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle. She had a moment of bottle envy before sauntering up to the bar keep ordering a round of Jager and gliding to his side.

He more than fit tonight's criteria: tall, dark, mysterious, and gruff. Big blue eyes weren't lost on her either, but they only held her a moment, the rest of the package drew her in like a bee to nectar. She leaned into the wall next to the jukebox waiting to be noticed. Autumn had informed her she looked like a cheap whore before she'd left, and as kindly as her sister had said it, it hadn't taken the sting that drove the determination. She wasn't going home without scoring. White tube top under the jean jacket she'd studded, and her favorite blue jeans that a lesser woman would have needed melted to get into. She smiled sweetly when he looked up.

"Hi." He gave an up nod. No lame line, no sudden movements, she was eating out of his palm. He was going to play her being the careless fool. "I'm a quarter short; you got one I could borrow?"

"Sure, baby doll." She slid her hand in her pocket retrieving a quarter and passing it to him when their fingers touched she told him her name.

"Look princess, you don't want to mess with a guy like me. So why don't you beat it?"

"And just what sort of guy is that? For future references, of course." He sighed, washing a hand over his face.

"Name's Logan."

"Don't tell me what sort of guy you are, Mr. Logan." She was already trying to figure out ways to get his windbreaker off without hands.

"Not the kind you take home to Momma, that's for sure kid."

"Ain't lookin' to take someone home to Momma, not even lookin' for someone to take home at all. I got a motel room that works much better." Logan eyed her a moment, taking in every inch of her before downing the end of his beer. He gave her a little smirk that told her all she needed to know. Athena threw back her shot grimacing as it slid down. "Don't cha want to wait your song out?"

"Hmm," he grabbed hold of her waist pinning her into the wall and kissing her. She let him, allowing this stranger to draw her into him. "Nah, I know where I can find better music."

Logan let her lead him out of the bar, staying close by. He was possessive in his walk, and the way he watched her, as if he'd won her in a fight. Athena was fine with this; she actually enjoyed the fire that was already burning in his eyes. He stopped dead when he saw the Mustang, looking it over the same way he'd done her.

"This baby's yours?"

"My sister's actually, stole her for a joyride." She unlocked the driver's side climbing in and leaning over to open the passenger door. "Come on in, water's fine." She drawled. Once in the close confines of the Ford she realized he reeked of a spicy cologne and old leather.

"You do this often?" he asked as she backed out of the parking lot.

"Does it matter?" she asked coyly.

"God, where'd you come from." She reached over running a hand up his inner thigh.

"Fresh out of Hell, baby doll, I can take ya on a tour." Logan tensed up at her touch, though a smirk teased at his lips.

"I'd like that."

"Good." Athena purred, gunning it toward the motel. She knew Autumn would be out, every time they got in a fight they both left. Athena would find a guy, Autumn would find a bad cup of coffee, and an outdated newspaper or battered paperback. She'd then stay out as long as possible to avoid the embarrassing coming home too early scene.

The moment they were in the motel room the sparks exploded. Athena poured all her frustrations with her sister into what she was doing. Getting lost in her movements, getting lost in a stranger, until neither could go further they were all passion. Teeth and nails, skin on skin, slick with perspiration. Athena was burnt out and numb by the time Logan was through. She let him lay in her bed a while, so she could snag a shower, then waited on him when he went to steal one, only after she promised Autumn wouldn't come back and catch them.

She wasn't ashamed; he didn't seem to mind that she used him. They laughed and joked on the drive back to the bar. Talked about childhoods, siblings, and mistakes, all of which seemed eternally connected. He forced another kiss on her before getting out, leaving nothing but his scent. Athena waited to see what ride her bad boy had, and laughed inwardly when he straddled a large chrome hog. No helmet he revved the engine and swerved around cars with an expert grace. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, breathing in what was left of his scent before cranking down the winds in time for the grey clouds to open and pour. The rain drops stung her skin as she let them pelt her driving back to the motel. Autumn would be back soon and they'd make up. Never saying a word about the visitor the room had had. They'd fall back into their rut until a fight broke out again, sending Athena looking for another bad boy to make her forget.


End file.
